The present invention relates to a preventive for postoperative astigmatism which comprises lactoferrin as an active ingredient.
Surgical techniques which are safe and hardly cause inflamation have been established in recent cataract surgery and corneal transplantation. A problem of surgeons is to suppress postoperative disorders. One of serious postoperative disorders is astigmatism caused by distortions of a wound closure site, so-called postoperative astigmatism.
Various attempts have hitherto been made in order to reduce postoperative astigmatism. For example, in cataract surgery, postoperative astigmatism can be reduced by incising sclera and cornea simultaneously (hereinafter referred to as sclerocorneal incision), and injecting an intraocular irrigating solution after phacoemulsification to self-close the wound. This method has also an effect that infiltration of inflammatory cells caused by sutures is not observed in an early period after surgery since no suture is used (Journal of Japanese Ophthalmological Society, 9, 636-640 (1994)). In addition, it is reported that early suture removal is possible and postoperative astigmatism is reduced by trephining host cornea in two stages in penetrating keratoplasty (Japanese Journal of Ophthalmic Surgery, 6, 319-323 (1993)). These reports relate to methods of preventing postoperative astigmatism mainly by improvement of the surgical procedures. On the other hand, as an example of using drugs, it is reported that astigmatism, which is observed just after surgery, is reduced by using a bioadhesive such as fibrin glue after sclerocorneal suture in cataract surgery and removing a suture in an early stage (Journal of the Eye, 4, 250-252 (1987)). However, this method has some problems. For example, if the bioadhesive administered from the outside comes into contact with iris, the bioadhesive may adhere to the iris and cause inflammation.
On the other hand, lactoferrin is a protein existing in milk and tears of human being, bovine, etc. and is known to have pharmacological effects such as an antibacterial effect and a lymphocyte proliferation effect (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 48534/1990). In addition, it is recognized that lactoferrin has an excellent effect on promoting corneal keratocyte proliferation and is useful as a therapeutic agent for corneal disorders in the ophthalmic field (WO 92/08477).
However, no study has been made on use of lactoferrin for ophthalmic surgery, in particular, use of lactoferrin for cataract surgery and corneal transplantation intending to prevent postoperative astigmatism.
It was a very interesting subject to find a drug which is useful for preventing postoperative astigmatism, which is particularly serious among the postoperative disorders in cataract surgery and corneal transplantation.
The distortion of the wound closure site after sclerocorneal incision or corneal incision is considered to be a cause of postoperative astigmatism. If the wound closure strength is weak, a slippage of the closure or unevenness on the corneal surface is caused by a change in intraocular pressure, etc., and thereby causing the distortion of the wound closure site.
Seeking for drugs which increase the strength of the wound closure site in order to find a new preventive for postoperative astigmatism, the inventors found out lactoferrin increases the wound closure strength after corneal incision. Namely, lactoferrin was proved to be useful as the preventive for postoperative astigmatism.
The present invention relates to a preventive for postoperative astigmatism which comprises lactoferrin as an active ingredient.
xe2x80x9cPostoperative astigmatismxe2x80x9d in the present invention stands for astigmatism caused by distortions of a wound closure site due to weak wound closure strength after sclerocorneal incision or corneal incision in cataract surgery, penetrating keratoplasty, etc.
Various attempts have hitherto been made in order to reduce postoperative astigmatism in cataract surgery and corneal transplantation (Journal of the Eye, 4, 250-252 (1987), Japanese Journal of Ophthalmic Surgery, 6, 319-323 (1993) and Journal of Japanese Ophthalmological Society, 98, 636-640 (1994)). Development of an ophthalmic solution which can furthermore reduce postoperative astigmatism is desired.
On the other hand, it is disclosed that lactoferrin has an antibacterial effect, a lymphocyte proliferation effect (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 48534/1990) and a keratocyte proliferation promotion effect (WO 92/08477). However, there has not been reported yet use of lactoferrin in cataract surgery and corneal transplantation intending to prevent postoperative astigmatism.
The inventors sought for drugs which increase the strength of the wound closure site in order to find a preventive for postoperative astigmatism. As a result, as detailed data will be shown in the item of effects of the invention, lactoferrin was found to increase the strength of the wound closure site after corneal incision and was proved to be useful as the preventive for postoperative astigmatism.
Examples of dosage forms of lactoferrin are an ophthalmic solution, injection, etc. Lactoferrin can be formulated into preparations by the conventional methods. For example, ophthalmic solutions can be prepared using isotonic agents such as sodium chloride and concentrated glycerin, buffering agents such as sodium phosphate and sodium acetate, non-ionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpolysorbatexe2x80x9d), stearic polyoxyl 40 and polyoxyethylene hydrogenated castor oil, stabilizing agents such as sodium citrate and sodium edetate, preservatives such as benzalkonium chloride and paraben, etc. The pH of the ophthalmic solutions can be in a range which is acceptable to ophthalmic preparations. A preferred pH range is 4 to 8.
The dosage can suitably be adjusted depending on symptoms, age, dosage form, etc. In the case of the ophthalmic solutions, the dosage is 0.01 to 3.0% (w/v), preferably 0.1 to 1.0% (w/v), and one to several drops can be instilled per day. In the case of injections, the usual daily dosage is 0.01 to 100 mg, preferably 0.1 to 10 mg, which can be given in one or a few divided doses.
The following examples for formulating the preparations of the lactoferrin ophthalmic solution are for better understanding of the present invention but do not limit the scope thereof.